Rin Meets Shinichi Meets Kenshin
by Isshin Yukki
Summary: When the Assiah world clashes with the physical logical analytical world and Meiji period bounces back, chaos? I think yes.


A/N: This is my first defective cross over fanfic consists of all my crushes (Okumura Rin, Kudo Shinichi, Himura Kenshin). Do review. ^^,

* * *

After spending an hour sleeping in, Okumura decided to hit the snooze button for the seventh time. Sluggishly he pulled back his blanket, leaving no 8 o'clock sunlight from the window to shine on him. Wrapped in the plushy blanket providing sheer comfort, he was too damn lazy to wake up.

Having a soft spot for animals, the previous night, he picked a fight with Shiratori and his clique who were enjoying torturing the pigeons by shooting them with a bow.

Shiratori's evil laugh, Shiratori's wicked smirk, Shiratori's sinful stance as he's aiming to shoot the innocent white pigeons… Shiratori… Shiratori… Shiratori…! Urgh… everything about Shiratori was so felonious! Demonic Shiratori!

Okumura got up on his back at last. His fast change in position pushed away the comforter that was companying him throughout the lonely murky night.

The snoozing alarm was turned off, but the palm-sized round maroon clock continue to tick and tick… as well as time that ticked by. Second, minutes… and hours, Okumura stared at the green wall in contact with the end of his single bed. Sometimes his brows met, his hands that were supporting his body to be in a seated position seemed grabbing the turquoise bedspread making the geometric patterns on it to be distorted.

Okumura brought his right palm to his face. Still staring at the wall. Was he reflecting on what he did last night? That's something he'd like to know too. Why was he staring at it? Why was he spacing out, like, for hours?

As he tried to close his eyes and gave a deep thought about the reasons, nature was calling, a quite _urgent_ call indeed.

It was seven minutes to eleven when he decided to (at last) get up, on his feet. Laziness empowered, Okumura dragged his 2-pack, 617.4 N body with a velocity of 1.2 meter per second to reach the 1.5 meters away door of the toilet in hi room which was also known as 'Okumura's mini house'. Well, he stayed in that room for more than 13 hours on usual days if he's not doing, or maybe he's 'trying', a part-time job. 11 hours he spent for sleeping though.

So then, he unlocked the door of the toilet, inwardly he pushed it and turned on the switch for the light. White beams started to be reflected into his pupils surrounded by blue irises. Unlike his room, the toilet wall was left not repainted, white as it was from the time when the house was completed. The white light that was switched on added dramas to the scenery in the toilet.

The toilet was clad in white glow, radiating into parts of his room. Of course, it penetrated his eyes too.

Appearing before Okumura, an outlandish-red-blood-in-colour-suspended-'thing' was forming. Okumura's eyes enlarged, his mouth widened and his arms was unconsciously rearward in shock.

A bolt from the blue.

A reddish thingy from the white.

"What the…?" Okumura's question to himself was brought to a halt. The door of the room made a creaking sound as it was opened. "Wake up already, you lazy sloth!" A voice was heard. It was an unfamiliar voice. The door continued to open wider until there was no hindrance that prevented Okumura from seeing the other person who was calling him a 'sloth'.

It was a teen male wearing a school uniform. He wore ironed white plain shirt under his navy blue coat. His neatly combed short dark brown hair with a fringe hung over his forehead and the tie worn around the neck added to his chic and elegance, in a way.

"You…" Okumura didn't finish his sentence.

"Indeed, I am." The other person said, assuming Okumura knew who he was. Standing with his back against the wall near to the entrance, that person grinned at Okumura. His right leg was bended and brought to the back of his left leg. His hands were crossed. If only Okumura was a female anime character, like Suzuki Sonoko… if only he was…

Silence.

Blatantly, Okumura asked, "Who are you?"

Silence again.

The other person lost his coolness a moment there. _That question shouldn't even exist! _He thought. His Teitan uniform that was supposed to add to his poise didn't help at all. Veins started to bulge on his forehead. He smiled in infuriation while his eyebrows pictured his feeling that the question was beneath consideration. Bolt upright, he said,

"I am –"

"How did you get into my room?" The other guy ceased both his grand introduction and breathing momentarily.

Okumura conferred with himself, "That's weird. Yukio supposed to lock the door before he went to scho…"

"Listen, the name's –" The anonymous tried to introduce himself again.

"Damn! The class' started ages ago!"

Okumura snatched his uniform from the wardrobe. As he hurriedly putting on his trousers as a part of the True Cross Academy uniform, the other guy just looked at him, frowning. "Do you mind…?" Okumura was getting uneasy by the presence of a human who was watching him changing.

"Do you know what was the red entity in your toilet just now?" The other person raised his right eyebrow. Okumura stunted. He forgot all about that. He looked into the toilet back but there was nothing except _stuff _that should be in there.

"How did you… Who are you?!" Okumura squinted his eyes at the other guy as his trousers were fastened with a zipper, completely.

"That's why…!" He sighed. "I am Kudo Shinichi, 17, a detective." Kudo looked sharply at Okumura.

"Oh?" Okumura looked back at him with a rather unexpected expression. There were no signs of amazement or whatsoever. A disappointing reaction for Kudo indeed.

"Are you an exorcist? Or… have you received the Diabolical Stigma? You can see _it_ too?"

"The… whut? So anyway, the thing that you saw just now was called an after-image. I believe you think it was some sort of supernatural stuff, right?" Kudo gave a smirk.

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Okumura smiled. "It was too fast that I didn't have the chance to even think what it was."

"What do you mean?" Kudo asked while crossing his hands back.

"What did you hear I was saying?" Okumura took his bag on his study table and clutched his Kurikara covered in red sleeve with a strip attached to it. As he adjusted the strip over his shoulder, he said to Kudo who seemed less cool than earlier, "Hang loose! Don't be too bothered by it. It's gone now alright?"

Okumura patted Kudo's shoulder before he went out of the room. "Do you know what an after-image is?" Kudo managed to acquire Okumura's attention.

"A species? A harmless spirit or some sort of it?" It sounded like Okumura was not really interested in having a conversation with Kudo. He got a demonology class to attend. Of course, he didn't want Suguro Ryuji to piss him off again by having _such_ marks. If he kept on entertaining this 'fine man', he would not have a hope in hell to kick Suguro's ass.

"I see." Kudo noticed that Okumura was answering that question reluctantly. He continued, "What if I said that the red thing that you saw was a spirit from the Meiji Era?" Kudo was looked into the eyes. _I caught him!_

"Wow." Okumura uttered. His eyes diverted to looking a red entity that suddenly appeared behind Kudo. "Meiji Era guys… were… _red_…"

"Eh?"

As Kudo could feel a hand tapped lightly on his shoulder from behind; from inside Okumura's room that was supposed to be vacant, cold sweats were secreted uncontrollably. That so-called red Meiji guy really knocked him for six.

Kudo slowly turned his head to see who it was, standing behind him. However, what Kudo did wasn't even deserved to be called 'seeing'. Kudo only took a glimpse before he later dashed clutching onto Okumura's shirt. One of Kudo's arm clasped Okumura's neck so tight that Okumura seemed suffocated. "This can't be… what's that?!" Kudo's eyes were closed tightly in fright.

"I… can't breathe…" Okumura was barely able to speak. His hands were grabbing onto Kudo's arms that were unyielding his neck, trying to lessen the force applied, constricting his windpipe. Kudo could asphyxiate him with that strength.

Seeing an oblivious Kudo was attempting a murder, the man that Okumura referred as red in colour took an action. He changed his stance. The atmosphere was overflowed with the aura of a legendary swordsman.

His light-speed movements put him at an advantage. Not even for a second he seized Okumura, saving him from that 17-year-old inexperienced teen, he later drew his sword and pointed it to Kudo. His red hair was brought backward for a moment due to his fast movement dashing forward towards Kudo. Their eyes met. The sapphire and the golden eyes.

"Whoa, man, whoa!" Kudo walked backward and backward until he couldn't do so anymore because there was a partition behind him. His hands were rubbing the wall, trying to feel if there were any escapes.

"Resistance is futile."

Kudo's apprehensive expression as he stared at the sword pointed to him altered. The man with the red hair spoke differently. It sounded like…

…-_de gozaru_

Sounded like…

…-_de gozaru_

… like old Japanese! People don't talk that way these days…

_Wait_…!

_ It can't be…Could it be that this guy is really_… GASPED!


End file.
